Lo que vuelve
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Una unión que quedará sellada por el resto de sus vidas… o lo que les quede de ellas. ¿La adivinación tendrá la respuesta? (one-shot).


_"Puedes gozar la vida de lejos. Puedes mirar las cosas pero no probarlas, puedes acariciar a la madre pero sólo con la mirada."_

_"No puedes tocar esos fantasmas."_

Jim Morrison

* * *

_¿Cómo la obtuvo? _

_La energía... Él es energía. _

_Mi fuerza..._

Aquella tarde terminaba por fin de preparar la comida. Sirviendo deliciosos platillos con su esmerada maestría y dedicación hacia el arte culinario, Milk repasó su vista, satisfecha, sobre la mesa servida. Ahora, se dedicaría a esperar a Goku y Gohan, quienes no tardarían en volver.

No es que las labores domésticas hubiesen terminado por aquel día, pero a nadie le cae mal un descanso; tomó asiento en uno de los muebles de la habitación conjunta, estirando piernas y brazos para luego dar un bostezo.

Se sentía satisfecha, su labor de madre y esposa era principalmente procurar el bienestar de su familia y demostrarles su cariño con detalles y acciones que no pusieran en duda toda esa entrega de su parte. Porque, aunque a veces perdía los estribos al intentar hacerle comprender a su marido que los estudios eran más importantes que los entrenamientos, se sentía afortunada.

Las discusiones iban y venían, pero en el fondo, eran un tanto superficiales; debían poner el ejemplo a Gohan sobre las responsabilidades y deberes y marido y mujer sabían que su hijo sería un guerrero y un buen estudiante al mismo tiempo. Después de haber vuelto de su viaje a Namekuseí y luego del año de separación, Gohan había cambiado mucho. Y cuando Goku volvió, tiempo después y la familia había vuelto a unirse, Milk también comprendió que Goku había pasado por un importante cambio. No fue necesario que él explicara, pero Goku sabía de antemano que a ella no le agradaría del todo esa transformación (físicamente, al menos).

Sin embargo, pese a esos cambios, Milk quería que la familia fuera como cualquier otra de la Tierra: unida, amorosa, pero sobre todo normal, aunque eso último, posiblemente era pedir demasiado.

Así también era considerada la paz de la Tierra en aquellos días, a veces frágil, otras, aparente. El mal podría estar espiando desde las tinieblas del exterior o incluso, creciendo en sus entrañas.

Pero esa mañana especialmente, sin comprender la razón exacta ni ella misma, había cedido a que padre e hijo pasaran el día en las montañas. Les indicó una hora específica para volver. Aunque los platillos que había servido podían ser consumidos en frío, odiaría ver que sobre algunas de las salsas se había formado la natilla que sirve de plataforma a los pequeños mosquitos que merodean cerca de la comida o frutos a punto de pudrirse.

Había sido breve su reponedor descanso y poco tiempo después, al pie de la letra –y sin haber llevado un reloj con ellos-, Goku y Gohan llegaron delante de la puerta principal, anunciando su llegada alzando la voz alegremente mientras abrían la puerta. De espaldas a ellos, aun sentada, Milk se puso de pie al escucharlos, también con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera girarse, Gohan había llegado delante de ella.

–¿Se divirtieron?

–¡Si, mamá, mucho!

–Me alegro. Ahora, vayan a comer. Luego quiero que continúes tu tarea.

Gohan -obediencia personificada- asintió, dirigiéndose luego al comedor. La alegre risa de Goku la hizo encontrar su mirada por fin con la de él, pero en cuanto aquello sucedió, Goku dejó de reírse lentamente. La repentina palidez de su esposa y la angustia en sus ojos negros se reflejó en el rostro de ella cuando retuvo la vista sobre él.

–Milk… ¿Qué pasa?

Permaneció muda e inmóvil. Gohan también se percató del súbito cambio en su madre.

–¿Mamá? ¿Qué tienes?

Un paso adelante que daba Goku, era otro que retrocedía Milk. Aunque ella hubiese querido decir algo, su boca no se lo permitía. Sus manos y sus rodillas temblaron, hasta que después, cuando Goku por fin pudo acercarse a ella, fue para evitar que el cuerpo desvanecido de su esposa se lastimara al caer repentinamente sobre el suelo.

Era la primera vez que veía en ella tal reacción. Pero Milk era fuerte. Por ahora no había peligro y eso hasta Gohan lo sabía. Había sido un simple desvanecimiento. Goku supo que aquella crisis había sido acusada por algo de gran impacto para ella.

Y no restaba más que esperar a que cuando Milk abriera los ojos, pudiera explicar la razón.

* * *

_Nueve años atrás._

–_¡Salta!-_ gritó Goku desde el otro lado de aquel camino de piedra. Su joven prometida, nerviosa, miraba hacia abajo involuntariamente. La visión de los cadáveres empalados por agudas estalagmitas metros debajo de ella, la hacían perder el equilibrio en medio de un vértigo.

Por fin, la muchacha se decidió y luego de tomar impulso, dio un enérgico salto. Goku extendió los brazos para recibirla, pero a la mitad del trayecto, una bandada de murciélagos la rodeó, desorientando su camino. Ella gritó, agitó los brazos, profirió gritos desgarradores en los que llamaba a Goku para que intentara salvarla...

Atravesando la mitad de su cuerpo, desde el vientre hasta la clavícula, una lanza de piedra culminó con la vida de la joven, la cual, aun en agonía, devolvió una mirada a su pasmado prometido, quien aún extendía una mano hacia ella, con impotente rabia y desconsuelo.

–_Goku…_ -murmuró su último pensamiento.

–_¡No! ¡Milk!_

**O-O**

Despertó en medio de un sobresalto y con el pulso desbocado. La oscuridad de la habitación y el silencio absoluto la recibieron de vuelta en la realidad.

La aventura que ella y Goku acababan de pasar horas atrás, al parecer, había terminado por perturbarla un poco después de todo. Tuvo miedo mientras ambos atravesaron las pruebas de la Montaña de los Cinco Elementos, pero siempre supo que mientras Goku la acompañara, no había nada que temer.

Sin embargo, al subconsciente le cuesta desprenderse de aquellas escenas en las que por un momento, el individuo se ve envuelto en un inminente peligro y del que por milagro, se salió sano y salvo. La mente, a través de los sueños, reconstruye esos inquietantes ejemplos de lo que hubiera pasado si por un segundo antes o después, el auxilió no hubiera llegado en el momento preciso.

Milk soltó un suspiro y limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que salían de su frente. Algunos minutos después, cuando su pulso y su respiración retornaron a la normalidad, la chica reacomodó su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Aun sin ver el reloj, sabía que faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

–Que tonta –se reprimió mentalmente-. Dentro de tres días será mi boda y yo sigo preocupándome por algo que ya pasó…

De entre las penumbras, en una esquina de la habitación, pudo ver el maniquí en el que su blanco vestido de novia estaba puesto y que le pareció, relucía con luz propia. Sonrió al imaginarse con aquella prenda de seda y pedrería puesta sobre sí mientras tomaba del brazo a su amado Goku.

Su madre llevó puesto aquel vestido el día de su boda, ella lo usaría también para el día más importante de su vida y posiblemente, si el destino lo quería, vería a su propia hija usarlo también.

¿Viviría lo suficiente para ver tal acontecimiento? Probablemente su propia madre se debió de haber hecho también la misma pregunta…

Pero ese último pensamiento no llegó a completarse en la mente de la joven novia, quien veía únicamente felicidad a su alrededor y a ese vestido como su amuleto. Pasados algunos minutos más, Milk volvió a sumirse en un sueño profundo y totalmente opuesto al anterior.

En otro pasillo, dentro de una de las habitaciones, Goku dormía plácidamente. La saliva que salía de las comisuras de su boca sugería quizás que su concepto de matrimonio seguía siendo igual al de un espléndido banquete.

**O-O**

El pueblo se vistió de gala dos días después. La princesa Milk y el guerrero Goku por fin unieron sus vidas en una ceremonia realizada en el exterior. La naturaleza era el mejor salón de fiestas, todo iluminado por un radiante sol y coronado por la vegetación cubierta de flores multicolores.

El castillo del rey Ox Satán había quedado destruido después del incendio que amenazó también con quemarlo vivo junto al vestido de novia. Pero aquella mansión y los tesoros, según palabras del propio rey, valían menos que la felicidad de su única hija.

También, días antes, la bruja Uranai Baba había estado acompañando a Milk y Goku en su búsqueda del Basho sen, siendo testigo también de cuando el incendio del castillo paró en el momento en el que Goku logró reparar la fuga del horno de la Guardiana Annin. La bruja igualmente fue la encargada de llevar a cabo la ceremonia en la que Milk y Goku se dieron el eterno "acepto".

Los brindis continuaron, la comida llegó –para mayor alegría del novio- y mientras unos conversaban y otros aun servían comida en sus platos, Milk giró su rostro hacia Uranai Baba, observándola en la distancia. La bruja ya había acabado de vaciar su plato y ahora se ocupaba de vaciar también una copa de vino.

Milk se acercó a ella, y con una radiante sonrisa, le habló:

–¿Qué le parece la fiesta? ¿La está disfrutando?

La anciana de cabellos púrpura le devolvió la sonrisa, menos radiante y falta de algunos dientes, pero igualmente, con entusiasmo.

–Claro que sí. Y a decir verdad, es sorprendente ver que aquel muchacho atolondrado que conocí hace años se haya casado con una bella joven como tú. Muchas felicidades a los dos.

Levantó la copa un poco, en un gesto de brindar nuevamente por los recién casados. La novia, por otro lado, sintió un pequeño dolor agudo en el estómago cuando la bruja llamó a su ahora marido "atolondrado", pero siguió sonriendo, tomando la palabra nuevamente. Algo más que el motivo de saber la opinión de la anciana sobre la fiesta, la había llevado hasta ahí.

–Hace unos momentos, cuando todos brindaron por Goku y por mí, usted miró su bola de cristal, dijo algo sobre ver el futuro de nosotros, pero luego me pareció como si se hubiera arrepentido de decirnos algo, ¿por qué?

La copa de Uranai Baba por fin se había vaciado, aunque por aquellas palabras de una joven tan observadora, habría preferido vaciar otra copa más antes de responder.

–No fue nada, niña –dijo, con una sonrisa despreocupada–. El destino no dice nada a veces…

–Pero vio algo, ¿verdad?

Uranai Baba mantuvo su sonrisa, pero claramente se percató de que Milk, aunque con un tono suave y tranquilo en su voz, estaba dispuesta a insistir.

–¿Qué fue lo que vio? –preguntó de nuevo la joven.

La bruja suspiró. Le habría gustado terminar la conversación dándose la vuelta u ordenarle guardar silencio, pero al tratarse de la novia, poseedora de un fuerte temperamento también, no quería que de pronto los invitados, e incluidos Goku y Ox Satán, vieran una escena de furia desatada por las dos. Esta vez respondió a la joven con algo de neutralidad en su voz, con el fin de dar por terminado el tema:

–Veo muchas cosas niña… Mi bola de cristal puede ver muchas cosas, desde un futuro distante o del día siguiente a este. Además, como te dije, a veces el destino no dice nada… No es la primera vez que me pasa, así que no es importante.

–Quizás usted no vea el sentido en algo que Goku y yo podremos entender si me dice lo que vio.

La sonrisa de ambas se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

–Es más complicado de lo que crees, además, se supone que este es el día más feliz de tu vida, muchacha. Regresa con tu marido y platiquen con los invitados…

–Lo haré, en cuanto me diga lo que vio.

Milk volvió a sonreír de manera animosa para quizás, tratar se suavizar una situación ya tensa. La bruja, sin embargo, con la experiencia y peso de los años, respondió nuevamente, dando un final abrupto al diálogo, ya sin importarle mucho las consecuencias:

-No podría revelar algo que seguramente está equivocado… Pero tampoco me negaré a responder aquellas preguntas que los individuos tengan. Tu pregunta entra en mi profesión de adivina y tú sabes que eso cuesta...

Milk era conocedora también de que bruja debía su fama principalmente a los exorbitantes precios que cobraba a cambio de una predicción.

–Yo no quise que usted leyera el futuro de Goku y mío desde el principio, pero si vio algo, aunque no tuviera sentido para usted, dígame: ¿Goku y yo estábamos ahí?

–Por supuesto –respondió rápidamente Uranai Baba con una sonrisa que lentamente iba recuperando, pero que a Milk no le pareció tener el suficiente convencimiento-. Listo. Ya te respondí. Ahora, ve con tu marido y tu padre.

La joven sonrió a su vez por última vez antes de dar la vuelta y regresar a donde Goku y su padre se encontraban. Aunque tampoco sabía que ese tema no se había finalizado de verdad.

**O-O**

Fue una mañana cuando la vio.

Sola en casa, ya en la Montaña Paoz y seis meses después de su boda, lavaba algunos trastos en el fregadero de la cocina, cuando al enjuagar el jabón de una cuchara de plata, vio su reflejo de casualidad. Soltó un grito de pánico, dejando caer el cubierto por el suelo junto a otros platos que estrepitosamente, esparcieron sus fragmentos por todas direcciones.

El ruido no dejó de aturdirla y antes de que pudiera examinar el piso de madera y el desastre de la porcelana deshecha, se dio la vuelta.

En uno de los muros, entre la sala de estar y la cocina, estaba colocado un espejo. La mirada de Milk de inmediato se fue hacia el cristal, analizando el reflejo. En el pálido rostro de la joven se fue formando un gesto de repulsión y miedo.

Aquel día, Milk había optado por usar una blusa que descubría su blanco y fino cuello. El calor del verano, sumando el de la cocina mientras preparaba los alimentos, le hizo pensar en que necesitaría una prenda fresca.

Y ahora, quizás habría preferido usar su vestido azul de corte tradicional y de cuello alto para evitar ver eso que repentinamente había aparecido en su clavícula, casi a la altura donde iniciaba su cuello, del lado derecho.

Era una mancha oscura del tamaño de una moneda. Redonda y con colores humeantes que iban desde el negro y el rojo, alrededor de ella serpenteaban con vivo movimiento unos finos filamentos del grosor de las venas. Daba la sensación, en la distancia, de que se trataba de un insecto, pero era inútil tratar de desprender esa mancha con la mano y ahuyentarla, pues persistía. Milk tocó aquella marca con ese fin, pero lo único que consiguió fue enrojecer la piel de alrededor. No le causaba ningún dolor y al tocarla, era como si tocase su propia piel, es decir, esa "cosa" no tenía tacto propio como el de una costra o las alas de un insecto y era demasiado _vivo_ para tratarse de un hematoma.

–Pero… ¿q… qué diablos es esto?

Lamentablemente para ella, Goku había acabado de salir de casa y según su rutina, no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas más tarde. Descartó de inmediato la idea de ir a buscarlo.

–¡No puedo esperarlo! –dijo, levantando la voz y corriendo hacia la el dormitorio principal precipitadamente-. ¡Esto es urgente!

Salió de casa después de haber cambiado su ropa. Cubrió la espantosa mancha con el cuello de su nuevo vestido violeta, además de añadir una pañoleta por encima de sus hombros. Activó una cápsula de un auto y de inmediato, se puso en marcha hacia la Capital del Este.

**O-O**

Los doctores dijeron que quizás, ella era la causante de la aparición de esa mancha. Luego de que Milk insistiera en que le practicaran pruebas y analizaran su piel con estudios, la respuesta fue la misma: "_usted no tiene nada_".

Ninguno de ellos veía esa monstruosa marca. Y posiblemente, faltó poco para que la llamaran loca. La paciencia de la joven se iba acabando y justo cuando se disponía a abandonar el edificio del hospital, antes de caer en una alteración nerviosa más profunda, trató de tranquilizarse. Y cuando por fin lo estaba consiguiendo, una iluminación llegó a su mente. No creía que encontraría la solución de momento, pero necesitaba consuelo.

Buscó entre la planta baja del hospital algún teléfono y cuando por fin encontró uno, marcó con sus aun temblorosas manos el número de su padre Ox Satán, quien contestó personalmente durante los primeros tonos de marcado.

Luego de los saludos, el padre detectó cierta pesadumbre en la voz de su hija. Preguntó la causa y su preocupación aumentó más cuando ella aclaró que no se encontraba en la Montaña Paoz, sino en un hospital.

–¡Hija! ¡¿Te ocurrió algo?! ¡¿Goku y tú están bien?!

Hasta entonces, Milk recordó que había dejado a su marido en casa.

–Él está bien, papá… Además, no vino conmigo. Todo pasó tan rápido que…

–¡No digas más! ¡Voy para allá!

-¡Papá, escúchame! ¡No es necesario que vengas!

–¡Pero no es conveniente que estés tú sola en la capital!

–_Oh, créeme, la Montaña Paoz tampoco es precisamente el lugar más seguro del mundo_ –eso último, Milk lo dijo en su cabeza, rememorando los dinosaurios y demás bestias moradoras de la montaña, pero luego, retomó la conversación con su padre en voz alta-. Vine por algo distinto. Si me escuchas, te contaré…

Y de nuevo le describió la mancha, lo terrorífica de su apariencia y la opinión de los médicos, además del singular detalle de que, al parecer, únicamente ella podía verla.

Cuando terminó, Ox Satán guardó un pensativo silencio de varios segundos, hasta que por fin, respondió:

–Hija… Esa marca no necesita que la vea ningún doctor, ni aunque se trate del más hábil del mundo.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–La ciencia no puede explicar ese tipo de cosas a veces, Milk… Los doctores no ven las señales…

–¿Señales? ¿A qué te refieres, papá?

–Debes ver a alguien que pueda entender esas señales por ti…

Ox Satán dio un par de indicaciones más a su hija, para después terminar la llamada con una breve despedida.

El cielo ya era rojo y negro cuando salió al exterior, además de que unas estrellas se veían en el horizonte. Milk, con sus sentidos más repuestos, sentía tener las energías suficientes para hacer un segundo viaje. Abordó su auto luego de activar la cápsula donde lo resguardaba y antes de encender el motor, dedicó un pensamiento a Goku.

–Debe de estar preocupado… Quizás deba llamarlo, aunque no quiero que se angustie. Además, debe tener hambre –sonrió un poco-. Bueno, supongo que él puede prepararse algo. Aunque sólo espero que no haga un caos en la cocina… Ojalá esto termine pronto…

Y era verdad, no quería que él se preocupara, pese a que sabía perfectamente que, en el matrimonio, el problema de uno, era de los dos. Era como un presentimiento… ¿o señal?

**O-O**

Había hecho varias pausas en el trayecto, para surtir combustible y de paso comer algo, pero no detuvo su marcha. Pronto, si las indicaciones de su padre habían sido correctas, estaría en el Palacio de Uranai Baba antes del mediodía. Después de que él había terminado de aconsejarla y darle instrucciones, no había vuelto a insistir en acompañarla.

Al parecer, su padre estaba más adelantado que ella en su actual situación. Pensó mucho mientras estaba tras el volante.

–Señales…

Una vez, cuando la joven tenía cuatro años, mientras padre e hija paseaban por el bosque de la Montaña Flypan, ella preguntó súbitamente:

_–Papá… ¿por qué se fue al cielo mamá?_

Ox Satán, por su parte, aunque sabía que algún día llegaría la pregunta, nunca se consideró preparado para responder. A casi cinco años del lamentable suceso, el tiempo le parecía corto. Sin embargo, lo que menos quería era mentir. Al menos no hasta que su hija tuviera la edad suficiente para comprender y quizás, si ella aun deseaba saberlo, podría entrar en detalles.

Pero el recuerdo aun le traía dolor. Pena que poco a poco se fue transformando en una furia que causaba temor a los aldeanos que habitaban en los alrededores del palacio, llegando incluso a asesinarlos si se atrevían a acercarse. Dejó de ser rey y protector de su pueblo. La avaricia por cuidar de sus tesoros y la soledad en la que también estaba arrastrando a su hija, lo mantenían ciego.

_–Mamá se fue al cielo, porque estaba enferma…_

_–¿Enferma? ¿De gripe?_

_–No, pequeña… De algo más grave. Muchos doctores vinieron e hicieron hasta lo imposible para que ella se quedara con nosotros…_

Después de aquel día, y para alivio de Ox Satán, Milk no volvió a preguntar acerca de su madre. A la joven le reconfortaba ver el gran lienzo en el que los tres estaban juntos. Ella de bebé en brazos de su madre, ambas con una sonrisa.

Y justo ahora, Milk recordaba con claridad cada detalle: el cabello negro de su madre cubriendo casi completamente la mitad de su rostro. La sonrisa alegre, pero no con mucho entusiasmo, su piel más pálida que la de la bebé que llevaba en brazos y el marido…

_Señales_.

**O-O**

Para alegría de la joven, encontró tal y lo que esperaba ver cuando el sol había llegado casi en medio del cielo.

Rodeado de montañas semidesérticas y en medio de un lago, flotaba una estructura circular con anexos de edificios más pequeños, conectados a través de estrechas pasarelas de roca. Entre unos de los edificios, también de forma circular, había una plataforma.

–El edificio más grande es donde habita la bruja, seguramente –pensó Milk mientras caminaba hacia el camino de roca amarillezca. Aparentemente, el lugar estaba desierto, pero debido a lo verde de los jardines y que las pasarelas estuvieran libres de tierra, desecharon la idea de que quizás no estuviera habitado.

Recorrió el sendero de piedra y llegó frente al edificio más grande, desprovisto de puertas pero en cuyo interior, un fantasma rosado de ojos saltones y con sombrero de paja la recibió. Dentro del recinto, la joven esposa pudo ver a más de diez personas sentadas, todas en actitud de espera. Eran clientes que esperaban ver a la vieja adivina. Y si ella deseaba ver a Uranai Baba como el resto de ellos, debía esperar su turno.

Mientras aguardaba, se percató de que luego de ella, no había llegado más gente. Los clientes pasaban a otra habitación contigua y no se les veía salir por la misma puerta, siendo el fantasma rosado el encargado de anunciar cuando el turno seguía a otra persona. Por último, Milk cayó en cuenta de que quizás, no había llevado el dinero suficiente consigo. Había llevado una buena cantidad que había dejado en el hospital. Ahora, debía pagar por que sus preguntas fueran aclaradas. Quizás –pensó- debió decirle eso a su padre cuando la idea de consultar a la bruja había surgido.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin, el fantasma la llamó.

Pasó también por donde sus predecesores lo habían hecho para llegar a otra cámara más grande y tenuemente iluminada por numerosas velas. Tomo asiento donde el fantasma le indicó para luego desvanecerse.

Frente a la joven había una mesa con un mantel blanco. Sobre eso, había un metal semejante a una corona, pero según lo que dedujo y comprobó después, se trataba de un soporte o base para la bola de cristal de la bruja.

Más luces de velas se encendieron alrededor de la habitación cuando Uranai Baba apareció frente a Milk. Flotando en su bola de cristal, la bruja observó a la recién llegada y antes de que aquella pudiera decir algo, la anciana sonrió.

–Milk, que bueno que ya llegaste…

–¿Sabía que iba a venir?

–Bueno, si no lo supiera, entonces sería un fracaso como adivina, ¿no lo crees?

Milk iba a sonreír, pero de inmediato recordó la causa de su visita.

–Escuche –comenzó a hablar, mientras la bruja ocupaba el asiento del otro lado de la mesa y colocaba su bola de cristal en el soporte de oro-, hay algo que me está ocurriendo y no sé lo que sea. Estoy asustada. Ya fui a pedir ayuda, pero mi papá me dijo que usted era la indicada…

–¿Ox Satán dijo eso? –preguntó Uranai Baba, con fingida incredulidad.

–Sí. Dijo que usted puede entender esto…

Y sin más, la joven procedió a quitar de su cuello la mascada y desabotonar los botones de su vestido. En poco tiempo, su cuello y clavícula derecha había quedado descubiertos.

**O-O**

Señaló con sus dedos índice y medio la turbadora marca sin llegar a tocarla. Luego, miró a Uranai Baba, la cual, observaba silenciosamente el mismo lugar que Milk estaba señalando sobre su piel.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Milk a la bruja.

–¿Qué es qué?

–¡Eso que tengo en el cuello! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡Los doctores dicen que no tengo nada, pero me veo en el espejo y ahí está! ¡Esta cosa horrible que parece una mancha sobre mi piel! ¡Se mueve, pero no la siento! ¡¿Qué es?!

Nuevamente, la paciencia de Milk menguaba por el desconcierto de un nuevo interlocutor, al que parecía, tampoco comprendía su idioma. Pero eso era lo principal para la bruja, que la joven se mantuviera tranquila, de lo contrario, el pánico no solucionaría nada.

–Cálmate, muchacha. De nada sirve que te enfades o comiences a llorar…

Milk suspiró, tratando de deshacer el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

–Viniste sola… Eso significa que no le dijiste a Goku…

–No…

uranai Baba entonces, entornando sus ojos a la joven, procedió a interrogarla:

–Milk, ¿alguna vez haz usado la magia?

La joven devolvió a Uranai Baba una mirada negativa. El silencio se hizo por unos instantes. Milk, reacomodó y abotonó su vestido. Luego, cuando estuvo lista, tomó la palabra:

–Nunca he usado ese tipo de cosas sobrenaturales… Pero sé combatir, mi padre me enseñó…

–Lo sé… Ox Satán fue discípulo de mi hermano Roshi… Y tu padre, fue esposo de Jinomu, una de mis pocas discípulas…

**O-O**

–¿Mi madre fue su discípula? –preguntó Milk, con asombro. De ella sólo había sabido poco más de su nombre.

–Fue una guerrera, pero Jinomu quería ser también una bruja –recordó uranai Baba-. Era buena a la hora de practicar y hacer hechizos. Hizo grandes predicciones a reyes y gente poderosa y fue recompensada con fortuna que ella y tu padre hicieron, pues él también era recompensado a cambio de la protección que hacía a su pueblo natal, en la Montaña Flypan, a pesar de que ambos se negaban a recibir algo a cambio. La última vez que tu madre leyó el futuro a una señora de grandes riquezas, aquella le pagó con un espléndido vestido de novia. Tu vestido.

Milk vio en su mente aquel vestido, que pese a los años, se mantenía radiante.

–¿Sabes cómo murió tú madre, Milk?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

Uranai Baba continuó:

–Jinomu era mi mejor discípula. Era joven y enérgica como tú ahora. Y una vez que tu padre y ella se casaron, Ox Satán tuvo que enfrentar otro peligro antes de convertirse en rey. Unos ladrones entraron al palacio e intentaron llevarse sus tesoros. En el ataque, uno de los ladrones hirió a Jinomu mortalmente, en su pecho y su rostro. Ox Satán eliminó a esos malditos, pero Jinomu perdía sangre… Pero estaba decidida a seguir viviendo. Y antes de llegar al último aliento, conjuró un hechizo. Y Jinomu sobrevivió, desvaneciendo de su cuerpo todas las fatales huellas. Pero tiempo después y luego de tu nacimiento, Jinomu me confesó que había lanzado un hechizo de magia negra. La más peligrosa que hay en este mundo… Y un día, al despertar, descubrió unas marcas que sólo ella podía ver: una en su rostro, que trataba de cubrir con su cabello y una mancha más, en su pecho.

Milk palideció, lanzando un corto respingo. La bruja reanudó la historia.

–La magia negra estaba de vuelta y Jinomu comprendió que gracias a que había sobrevivido, había logrado tener una hija. La magia reclamaba el orden de las cosas y Jinomu poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas, como si padeciera una enfermedad. Y finalmente, se fue de este mundo, rogando que con su muerte, regresara el equilibrio… Ox Satán siempre creyó que yo habría podido intervenir de alguna manera... Y por eso estás aquí...

Uranai Baba hizo una pausa, mientras Milk asimilaba poco a poco todo lo que la bruja acababa de decirle, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por la voz de su interlocutora cuando, de vuelta, levantó la voz para preguntar:

–¿Qué ocurrió cuando Goku y tú fueron a la Montaña de los Cinco Elementos?

**O-O**

La joven, desconcertada, no le había dado la importancia debida a aquellos hechos después del éxito de la misión, pero procedió a relatar a Uranai Baba las pruebas que ella y Goku habían pasado y que cómo Goku la había salvado de estar a punto de morir atravesada por las estalagmitas.

–Pero al final Goku descubrió que todo eso eran espejismos y pudimos llegar con Annin… -finalizó Milk, mirando a la bruja.

–Hmm… -meditó Uranai Baba-. Ya veo…

–Pero yo no soy una bruja como mi madre…

La anciana suspiró.

Nuevamente, Milk guardó silencio, sin ocultar ya algo de tristeza en su rostro. La bruja continuó:

–Tú no eres una bruja, pero cualquier ser humano tiene energía para manipular positiva o negativamente la magia. Cuando Goku y tú entraron a los dominios de la Montaña de los Cinco Elementos, llevaron consigo esa energía. Gracias a ella, Goku pudo deducir que se trataban de ilusiones. En cambio tú, habrías tomado por verdaderas cada una de las visiones. Hasta ese momento, ningún humano había logrado llegar hasta Annin. Es decir, que lo que ustedes tomaron por visiones de cadáveres empalados, eran cuerpos genuinos…

Milk ya prestaba atención a las palabras de la bruja, la cual, continuó.

–Sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que tu madre hizo, pero esa acción heroica en una zona donde existe la magia, no se pasa por alto. La marca que tú vez y nadie más, es la huella de la estalagmita. Gracias a la magia negra lograste existir y sólo era cuestión de esperar para que esa magia volviera a ti…

La joven recordó el perturbador sueño que había tenido días antes de su boda. Con claridad pudo ver la estalagmita entrando por su vientre, casi pudo sentir el filo de la roca cortando su piel y demás órganos vitales hasta salir por su cuello, donde ahora estaba la mancha.

–No… no puede ser… -murmuró, confundida y temerosa–. Entonces… ¿esto fue lo que vio el día de mi boda?

La bruja asintió.

–Vi a tu madre de vuelta y pensé que veía el pasado, pero descubrí que eras tú…

Milk sonrió brevemente con tristeza.

–Entonces, Goku no debió salvarme…

–Vivimos, morimos y la muerte a nada pone fin. La energía es la que perdura. Es como un ciclo…

–Es una pesadilla… –corrigió Milk.

–Seguimos _ese_ viaje hacia la pesadilla entonces, si así es como llamas a algo que no puede detenerse… Sin embargo, si Ox Satán dijo que vinieras, es mí deber buscar algo que solucione tu problema… pero no hará que desaparezca. Sólo vamos a engañarla…

**O-O**

–¿Cómo? –preguntó la joven, ya sin muchas esperanzas.

–Con otra magia distinta. Ya han usado las Esferas del Dragón para revivir a mi hermano y parece que esa magia no reclama nada de vuelta…

–¿Las Esferas del Dragón? –recordó Milk. Básicamente, la razón por la que había conocido a Goku.

–Haré algo, que espero Kamisama no lo descubra… Y esta vez, será una magia definitiva… Milk, deberás jurar que no tomarás para ti ningún deseo de las Esferas del Dragón ni ahora, ni nunca…

–Lo juro –repitió la joven, aunque no estaba convencida de saber usar correctamente las Esferas.

–Y también, que nada en tu entorno cambiará por la magia. Porque aquellas personas que quieres y te fortalecen, también te transmiten su energía…

Milk pensó en su padre y sobre todo en Goku. Su esposo, al igual que ella, nunca le pediría algo para sí a las Esferas y no ambicionaban nada más que la paz.

—Así será –repuso la joven-. Así será… Mire… no traigo nada valioso conmigo ahora… Salí tan rápido de mi casa que no pude…

–Ya habrá una manera de que me pagues, muchacha. Pero ahora, guarda silencio.

Milk obedeció.

Frente a ellas, colocada casi por en medio de la mesa, la bola de cristal comenzó a brillar. La bruja abrió sus ojos y extendió los brazos hacia ella, moviéndolas en pequeños círculos con las palmas extendidas mientras decía un conjuro:

–¡Que todas las fuerzas del mal y la energía vital vengan a mí!

El brillo de la bola de cristal se hizo más intenso para luego atenuarse. Uranai Baba procedió:

–Esta será… la última vez que rompes el orden natural de las cosas…

–Seguiré el orden –repitió la joven.

–Y si ese orden se rompe, sólo tú estarás condenada a ver cómo el castigo consume la energía que te hace fuerte… Así hablan los espíritus. Que todas las fuerzas del mal y la energía vital vengan a mí… Sálvenla de nuevo y perdonen a Jinomu, porque ahora es su hija quien pide su ayuda…

**O-O**

El brillo de la bola de cristal volvió a intensificarse hasta que se apagó de súbito. Milk abrió sus ojos.

–Vuelve a la Montaña Paoz, niña. Goku te está esperando.

La bruja volvió a sonreír, a modo de despedida, mientras Milk hacía una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento. A los pocos minutos, abandonó el Palacio, sin encontrarse tampoco con otra persona que fuera a consultar a la bruja.

Uranai Baba, a su vez, cuando quedó sola, retiró la bola de cristal de la mesa y después, flotando encima de aquella, salió de la cámara donde consultaba a sus clientes, para pasar a otra habitación, donde había muebles y demás comodidades modernas.

–Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sé qué es lo que deparará el destino–dijo en voz baja, soltando un suspiro-. Esperemos…

**O-O**

Milk llegó a casa después de un agotador viaje. Para su sorpresa, la casa se encontraba en orden y Goku, con su alegre carácter de siempre, la recibió.

Entre otras cosas le contó que, al ver que ella no estaba, de inmediato se procuró su propia comida pescando en el río y que como sabía que a ella le gustaba mantener las cosas en orden, procuró mover lo menos posible cada cosa dentro de la casa. Quizás no se lo dijo abiertamente, pero si, la había extrañado.

Frente al espejo de su habitación, luego de haber tomado un baño, Milk comprobó con dicha que la marca de su cuello había desaparecido y que en su vientre tampoco había alguna huella.

Ahora, sólo restaba esperar. Y mientras tuviera a Goku a su lado no debía temer nada nuevamente.

Meses después, supo que estaba embarazada. Y algunos años más, Goku había tenido un percance con un saiyajin, volviendo a ver a su marido hasta un año después.

Hasta antes de que muriera Goku, Milk había creído que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero la magia, _esa_ magia oscura, era el ciclo irrompible, el equilibrio perpetuo. Lo que vuelve.

* * *

Despertó por fin, con un leve mareo.

–¡Papá! ¡Mamá ya despertó!

La voz de Gohan la hizo sonreír. Quizás se había tratado de una pesadilla después de todo…

Gohan la ayudo a sentarse en el sillón en el que Goku la había colocado. Dirigió su vista hacia el comedor y distinguió que los platos aún seguían servidos.

–Pero cómo, ¿aún no han comido, Gohan?

–No. Mi papá y yo no quisimos hacerlo hasta que tu despertaras.

Milk sonrió un poco. "_Sigo dormida de seguro… ¿Goku esperando a comer?"_

–¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

–Minutos. Pero te desmayaste –respondió ahora Goku, ya al lado de ella-. Parece que algo te asustó mucho, Milk, ¿qué ocurrió?

–Sí, mamá. Nos asustaste mucho. ¿Qué te pasó?

Nuevamente Milk examinaba a Goku. Sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro, pero esta vez, trató de sonreír.

Se puso de pie, mientras lentamente trataba de actuar con naturalidad y responder, apartando la vista de Goku por fin y caminando hacia el comedor:

–No, no fue nada. Seguramente estaba cansada.

–¿Segura? –preguntó su marido por segunda vez.

–Completamente. Ahora, siéntense a comer.

Durante el resto de ese día, Milk evitó dirigir la vista a su marido. Los siguientes días poco a poco se fue habituando a ver sobre el cuerpo de Goku esa repulsiva mancha negra, la cual, lentamente se fue extendiendo hasta su pecho sin que él percibiera algo, salvo un leve agotamiento que trataba de ignorar.

Milk supo que debía resignarse siempre a la soledad. Con la mirada perdida, examinaría día y noche las fotografías de cuando todo era bueno... Y su padre la miraría preocupado, pero le quedaría el consuelo de tenerla. La bruja también se cuestionaría si aquello que había hecho, a la larga, había empeorado el porvenir...

Meses después, Goku murió por una extraña enfermedad del corazón.

* * *

**Los personajes y parte de los lugares mencionados son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Y bueno, he aquí el reto para la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball".

Ojalá haya sabido resucitar adecuadamente la historia :D

¡Saludos!


End file.
